Dimension Chaos
by Mark20020
Summary: What happens when you the lovable character Naruto with characters from the game Namco x Capcom? You get utter chaos with a fun fic at the same time... bad summary but i do say this First Naruto x Namco x Capcom fic i've seen on sight pairings Naruto x ?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Namco x Capcom I do own my own oc Kaen though… maybe I should've said that at the end to not spoil the story… oh well not like he'll be showing up a lot lol… lol computer jargon…bored…

You know your day is not going so well when you're just out on a normal walk, well normal for a ninja that was dodging kunai, exploding tags, and who can forget the occasional elemental attack or two. Than when you least expect it the space around you just distorts and breaks apart, taking you along with it.

You also know it's not such a good day when you're thrown into some unknown world with buildings taller than the ones you normally see in even the fire nation's capital. You also know that your day won't get much better when you see strange creatures in front of you ready to attack you.

To sum it all up this whole situation was "Troublesome," as his friend Shikamaru would say. But what am I to say, let us backtrack to how this all started.

One day ago…

"So… you're giving me a mission to transport this 'relic' to the research department in Spring country?" a spiked hair blonde asked the person in front of him.

"You heard my orders… Besides I know you won't turn down this mission request, especially because you're on good terms with the ruler over there,"

"Ha-ha very funny, we're just good friends, sides Yukie-san is on a completely different social standing from me, there's no way I, a jounin from Konoha could have a relationship with Yukie-san that would work,"

"Hmm… but that didn't stop you from getting close with the other leaders, typically the princesses of other countries such as Haruka, Shion, Toki…"

"Ok, ok I get it Tsunade baa-chan," the blonde said as he side stepped to avoid a pen that was thrown at where his head would have been. "Sides Kakashi's been bothering me to get her to sign his limited edition Icha Icha Paradise movie for quite some time,"

"Aside from you going for your own perverse reasons Naruto, we seriously need this 'relic' delivered to the research facilities in Snow countries. As you probably know, Spring country is decades ahead of every other nation in technology. As of right now what we know on this 'relic' is not sufficient enough, so we decided to go in on a joint effort with Spring country. We think this best as they won't likely go against us because of their leaders feelings for you,"

"You know you have gotta stop using me as a pawn in most of your games Baa-chan, after all this pawn will soon be having a coronation soon, and when I do I'll be banning women who are over seventy years old from gambling,"

"Hey I'm not seventy,"

"You will be one day," Naruto said as he picked up the 'relic' from the desk. It was what people would describe as being almost like a canon, except it was smaller. It also had a place that a person could hold onto it so it was portable, and considerably light to Naruto. "Are you sure the people here haven't found out what this thing is?" Naruto asked as he started to twirl the, 'relic' around from the small hole below the barrel and next to the hand grip.

"Don't do that, it's a piece of science that has survived decades, maybe even centuries in a recent ruin close to Konoha, because of that I don't want it to break after being found for a mere 24 hours… also take this along with you… though it doesn't seem like a weapon we also found it in the ruins," Tsunade laid down a small black box which seemed as large as a katana handle. In the middle of it was an empty groove which seemed as if something should have been in there.

"Wow ain't you guy's finding a lot of relics suddenly," Naruto said absent mindedly as he picked up the second item.

Tsunade sighed before leaning over her desk with her hands held together, "We wouldn't have found these objects if it wasn't for that energy release a few days ago.

"Huh? You mean the ones that have been happening a lot lately?" Naruto asked with a small hint of curiosity on his face.

Tsunade remained quiet for a bit before talking, "Yes… we don't know what is behind these energy bursts, as do the other countries. We also thought it might be Akatsuki's weapon, but they too don't seem to be the cause,"

"I get it, I get it… anyway I'll be off now, if I travel now I should be able to reach Wave country than get a ride to Spring country in about two days, three days max," Naruto said confidently before turning around.

"Wait Naruto," Naruto stopped abruptly to glance one more time at the Hokage he had known for a while, "I know Akatsuki has been quiet and all… but I still think something bad is going to happen, be careful out there,"

"Nothing can stop me, after all I'm eighteen and one of the best bachelors available, I can't die before getting myself a wife," Naruto said with a light smirk before vanishing from the room.

"Let us hope so," Tsunade said before spacing out.

"Tsunade-sama you're not forgetting about the paper work are you?" Shizune's voice came from behind the door.

'Shit I forgot about that,' Tsunade thought as she eyed the stack of papers next to her, 'at this rate I might just give the brat this seat and give myself a long needed vacation,'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmm… I'm finally outside of Konoha now to let loose," Naruto said while he was walking on the road he took when he was a genin to get to Wave country. In a quick movement he jumped off the road and into the forest, there he breathed in deeply before exhaling once.

'Coast is clear, no human around for the remainder of the trip… time to bring those parts out,' with a simple mutter of 'kai' Naruto soon revealed what he had been hiding from Konoha. On his head were two black white tipped fox ears, while extending from his tail bone were three black white tipped fox tails, which ripped through the back side of his pants.

Stretching his arms above his head for a few seconds Naruto waited for his senses to adapt to his switch from human to fox. "It's good to be in this form, it's been too troublesome to keep up this form inside Konoha these days," Naruto than looked in the direction of wave before jumping off. What he didn't seem to notice was that the rectangular object he had in one of his pockets was now glowing a small but steady black color.

"Target found kekeke," a distant voice said in a slow deadly manner, "Guy's let's get going," the man was met with no sounds yet he knew that his men were moving out.

'Heh if we collect his soul than that Druaga guy should be happy,'

With Naruto

'Well at least they decided to show themselves now,' Naruto thought while jumping through the forest towards wave. 'But I won't let them attack me first,' Naruto thought as he reached for his kunai holster. Once he reached it he turned around and quickly threw three shuriken at his incoming 'guests'. It wasn't long before he was rewarded with two yells and one sound of metal hitting metal.

'Looks like some of them are good,' Naruto though only to jump to avoid a barrage of kunai and shuriken heading towards his way. Quickly Naruto pulled out two kunai's which he used to deflect any more incoming projectiles. It wasn't until he heard the sounds of "katon" did he turn around and start heading through the forest faster.

'Looks like I can't out run them,' Naruto thought as he rushed forward in a burst of speed only to frown as he sensed more of his assailants coming from his sides. 'Hmm… let's see… I guess I could do that,' with that thought Naruto's three tails spread out, one pointing straight up while the other two pointed to the sides. "Fox Fire" three white flames could be seen forming at the ends of each tail.

"I hope you can stand the heat," Naruto said as more fire balls started to form around him. With a flick of his hand the fire balls set off, each heading toward one of the targets, who surrounded him. Hearing a few screams and such Naruto smirked only to stop short when a kunai with an exploding tag was thrown at his feet. "Shit," Naruto managed to say before the tag exploded.

"Hmm, you're not that impressive after all," a voice said as a person landed a branch near the explosion site. "Meh what would Druaga want with a weakling like him?"

"Druaga? Now who is this person you're talking about?" the man stiffened as he head the voice come directly behind him and not from the dust cloud which had been rising into the sky.

"Hahahah, this is how it's supposed to be!" the man said as he quickly turned around swinging a hammer which he seemed to have kept in a seal.

"I don't think so," Naruto said extending his arm so he stopped the impact of the hammer with the palm of his hand. "Rasengan" Naruto said extending his other hand into the stomach of his opponent sending him flying backwards.

"Man did that hurt," the man said from his position against a tree. Getting a clear look at him Naruto could see what his assailant looked like. The man in question had on rather normal, civilian like clothing. He was in a plain white t-shirt with a green jacket on, his pants were cargo pants which seemed to be overflowing in the pockets. The hammer he used against him had a long handle while the blunt ends of the hammer were wider and about as tall as his chest.

"Hahaha, man I must look really pathetic right now… but no matter I still have to get him out of here," the man muttered to himself before to Naruto's surprise stood up. "I still don't see how you can have a pure… what was it called again?" the man put his hand on his chin and put on a pensive look. "No matter… I'll just defeat you here so I don't need to worry about anything," the man said as he rushed forward to strike Naruto with his hammer.

'he's quite slow,' Naruto thought as he dodged to the side only to feel a minor shockwave blow him back a bit. 'he wasn't this strong!' Naruto thought as he dodged another blow only for the resulting shockwave to be stronger. 'I have to end this now…' Naruto thought as he used his speed to suddenly appear in front of the man, "Double Rasengan" charging up two rasengans before slamming them both into the man.

Naruto stared at where the man was sent off. He continued to look as a dust cloud that had formed was slowly being blown away, when it did it revealed the man standing up again, as if nothing had harmed him at all. "Who are you?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Well you can call me Kaen," Kaen said as he lifted up his hammer above his head, "And this is my hammer Mjolnir!" with that said a lightning bolt headed straight for Naruto from the hammer. The bolt went by in too fast that Naruto couldn't dodge the bolt completely.

"Man that stings," Naruto said as he grabbed his right arm which the lighting bolt had grazed. "So you're hiding your true strength?" Naruto asked as he started to channel chakra to his hands.

"Meh, that's a weird way to put it, but I guess you could say it's something like that," Kaen said as he hefted Mjolnir over his shoulder. "Well I'll finish this now," lighting cracked around the hammer heads. "Thunder Crash!" Kaen shouted brining his hammer down, which in turn also brought down bolts of lighting from the sky.

"I can't have you killing me off here now can I," Naruto said as he brought up his left hand which was concentrated with the black chakra. "Kuro Rasengan," the black energy in his hand started to swirl before it took the shape of a rasengan. His attack met that of the lightening which came down directly on top of him. When the two attacks hit nothing seemed to happen at first, but than after a second a shockwave blasted him and Kaen back.

"Well that wasn't expected," Naruto said weakly as he tried to shake off the pain from being blasted back fast. Before he could relax though he felt a strong pulse of chakra coming out of his pocket. Reaching for his pocket he found the small block object was shining a dark black color, similar to the color of his chakra. "What the," before Naruto could say anything the chakra emitting from the block grew stronger before it started to cause the space around him to sway.

"What the," suddenly the space around him seemed to fold over him, in that instant he disappeared leaving nothing in his place.

"Well… it looks like he traveled through the wall… that might be a bit troublesome," Kaen said before he disappeared from the area he was in too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gah… what happened?" Naruto asked as he fell out into a strange area. The area was filled with tall buildings which were higher than buildings he had seen at the fire capital. Also he wasn't on the forest terrain; instead he was on hard concrete with white markings all over it.

"You there how did you get here?" Naruto heard a voice directed towards him. Turning around he saw a man with black hair on one half of his head while white on the other, he wore a red jacket along with a black attire. In his had he seemed to hold some kind of case which held what looked like two swords, and strangely the artifact he had on him right now.

"How did I get here huh? More like where is here?" Naruto asked only to turn around quickly to see some kind of weird creature in front of him. "What the hell is that?!" Naruto yelled out as he stared at the semi transparent creature.

"Reiji It looks like whoever he is he's not related to that monster at least, could he have come through from a quake?" the person next to the man asked. The girl next to him was a bit shorter than the man named Reiji, yet the qualities that caught his attention were the ears on her head. They were shaped just like his, a foxes, while her hair seemed to be shaped like a bundle of fox tails.

"Kitsune?" Naruto asked perking up his own ears at the shock of meeting another person like him.

"Ara, are you a kitsune? Well we can discuss it later, right now you should get back and away from those monsters right now," the girl said before she and the guy ran up to the monster. "Reiji attack now," the girl ordered.

"You don't need to tell me that Xiaomu," Reiji said as he pulled out the artifact that looked like the one Naruto had, he than aimed the artifact than pulled the trigger. *yeah this is from Naruto's mind point of view thing though now I'll be talking In terms we know* the bullet fired from the gun traveled faster than Naruto could see, however, the bullet did not hit it's target, instead it seemed to go straight through the monster.

"What happened? My bullet went through that monster," Reiji said as he put away his gun.

"They're the spiritual type! Hey, Reiji! Stop using that ammo!" Xiaomu shouted at her partner.

"Hey unlike "somebody", I'm ahead of the game! Already loaded the Anti-Spirit rounds!" Reijji said as he lifted up his gun again and got ready to fire. "Although I don't get it! It seems as if they're not really here,"

"Neh, neh what's that thing you're holding?" Naruto suddenly asked as he came in between the monster and the two partners.

"Geh, when did you get over here?" Xiaomu asked.

"That doesn't matter, what's important is that I know what this is," Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and unrolled it, once opened a cloud of smoke appeared before a gun could be seen on the middle.

"That my friend is a gun," Xiaomu said pointing at it, "You put in bullets and such and than it is able to fire it… though I've never seen a model like that before,"

"Talk later, fight now," Reiji said as he was ready to fire only to stop when he felt a distortion behind him. Just like before when Naruto had appeared the space distorted and soon there were three people behind them.

'How come only one smells completely human?' Naruto thought to himself before he head them speak.

"Uhh where am I??" the girl with long brown hair asked.

"Shino are you injured?" the blue haired girl asked.

"I'm fine, besides---We're in your Encephalon after all. "injured" pertains to physical damage to the body, and under the circumstances…" the girl named Shion went on before the girl next to her decided to speak.

"U-um, Shion-san…"

"W-what the? Momo-chan, what are you doing in KOS-MOS Encephalon?"

"Another one? Where are all these people coming from?"

"Hmm… a glasses-girl, a blank face, and a Lolita, what a crew!!!" Xiaomu responded.

Ignoring her comment Reiji continued, "Hey! Shibuya's off limits! What are you people doing here?"

'Where the hell is Shibuya?' Naruto thought to himself as he than noticed that the other object in his pocket. It had stopped glowing the strong dark color as before, yet the part in which the groove was held had a small black crystal there.

"Huh? HUH!? Hey, KOS-MOSn who are those people?!" the girl named Shion suddenly spoke, breaking Naruto's musings.

"This is not an imaginary world, it's real," the woman KOS-MOS responded.

"What's that you're saying?"

"I believe my preceding analysis subtracted from the present situation is correct,"

"Never mind that!"

"S-so… umm… where are we exactly?" the little girl identified as Momo asked.

"That's a very good question,"

"What're they arguing about?! Hey!"

"Gnosis!---But how!?" Shion suddenly exclaimed.

"Hmm, what's that?! I can't take it anymore?" Xiaomu translated as the monster started to emit a strange breathing sound.

Reiji looked at his partner a bit shocked before asking. "Wait, you can understand it?"

"Well, that was kinda the nuance,"

"…Yeah whatever. Anyway," Reiji said turning back to the three new comers, "Look, it's dangerous here! Evacuate!"

"This can't be! We're in the encephalon,"

"I can't understand what you mean! Normal attacks don't work on those things! I can't protect you, get out!"

"I value your concern," KOS-MOS responded back to Reiji before turning back to Shion, "Shion… I'm activating the Hilbert Effect,"

"What!? Wait KOS-MOS, it's dangerous! We don't know our situation too well!" Shion responded back with a bit of a panicked look on her face.

"I judge our current situation dangerous…"

"Shion, those people will be in serious danger if we don't do something,"

Seeing those three talk Naruto couldn't help but grab his head in confusion. 'Geeze what's with the people here? Do they always talk in a confusing manner like that? Besides, what the heck is an Encep... gah… well one things for sure… those monsters won't stay put for much longer,' Naruto thought as he started to channel his chakra into his left arm.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna stand here and get beat up by those monsters," Naruto said gaining the attention of everyone there.

The monster behind him made another noise which Xiaomu didn't waste time into translating, "Hmm… 'I can't hold any longer'"

"That's sounds about right to me," Naruto said grinning

Before Naruto could move to attack though Shion immediately shouted, "KOS-MOS!!! Activate the Hilbert Effect now!"

'A Hilbert effect? What they hell is that?' Naruto thought turning his attention back to the trio.

"Acknowledged. Activating Hilbert Effect," KOS-MOS responded, as soon as she did a weird visor appeared from her head gear, covering her eyes and nose. It was when it was covered that Naruto felt a strong energy wave come from KOS-MOS which swept throughout the city.

"W-what the heck? Oh the see through thing stopped," Xiaomu stated which everyone could see.

"Was that an attack?" her partner asked only for that notion to be shot down by the little girl.

"No it wasn't. It interfered with the imaginary dimensions…"

"Imaginary dimensions?"

"A device which generates a perceptual sphere. It enlarges the interference zone with the imaginary world, to approach the Gnosis…"

"So… does that mean we can attack them?" Naruto asked as he started at the monster which seemed to stare back at him.

"Yes, you can now touch them so you can attack," Shion responded.

"That's pretty cool, though who are you people?" Xiaomu asked not noticing the Gnosis growing more agitated by the second.

"You're the reason the monster appeared right?" Reiji asked.

"Yes…"

"Oh boy, let's get rid of these monsters now before we sit down and talk,"

"I don't know about the talking, but I'll definitely destroy those Gnosis now," Naruto said as he rushed forward toward the monster called 'Gnosis'. When he was in striking distance he jumped quickly over a punch thrown from one of the long arms of the monster. Landing on it's arm Naruto quickly ran up and delivered a strong side kick at it's face. At the same time he pushed himself upward, righting himself in midair he was in the process of pulling out some kunai when he saw the blue haired girl, KOS-MOS, step up.

'What's she up to?' Naruto thought as he pulled out a kunai with an explosion note attached to it. Just when he was about to throw it KOS-MOS rushed forward and shouted, "R-Drill," in one quick motion her right hand turned into a drill which she used to stab through the Gnosis.

"Target Terminated," KOS-MOS said to herself mainly before looking at the other two Gnosis, "Engaging other two targets,"

"Hey leave some for me," Naruto said as he landed on his feet. Just as he was running forward though he felt a bit of air rush past him. He soon saw the reason why in a thin long arrow making it's way toward another Gnosis. Turning around he saw the two other girls standing a few feet behind him with their weapons raised, "Good shot Momo," Shion said as she extended her arm which had a weird orange contraption on it. "Fire," With that fire seemed to shoot out of the thing on her arm and hit the gnosis, launching it into mid air.

"Fine than… I'll just get the last on…" Naruto began only to sense three chakra signatures approaching the area. Looking toward the right side he saw the three show themselves. Two of them were dressed in a dark blue getup with red fingerless gloves. The other was in a light blue outfit which covered her top but left her legs bare.

'They look off…' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the three girls, 'They're no amateurs that's certain,' Naruto thought to himself as he heard the girls mention something about Arisu and Capture. "Although I don't like to hit girls… it seems I have no choice," Naruto said as he took his mind off of the Gnosis and started to head over to the three girls, only to note that one of the girls had run off.

"Let's see what you got," Naruto yelled out as he jumped high into the air with his fists closed. In a quick motion Naruto suddenly showed that he had kunai's in each hand which he threw towards the two girls. The smirk on his face intensified when he saw the two girls dodge some of the kunai while blocking the rest with their fingerless gauntlets. Landing next to the girls he quickly pulled out two kunai's to slash quickly at the one with short blond hair.

The girl with blond hair quickly somersaulted backwards while the other girl delivered a strong right kick towards Naruto. Seeing it coming while in mid swing Naruto let himself fall down to avoid getting hit. When he was in arms distance with the floor he spread out his palms along with the kunai so his hands hit the floor flat. Than with a quick push he pushed himself off the ground, just in time to avoid a sliding kick from the blond haired girl.

'Their team work is good,' Naruto thought as he noticed that the brown haired girl had also recovered from her kick and had proceeded to launch another one at the air boren Naruto. 'They even don't show any emotions,' Naruto quickly threw the two kunai's at the brown haired girl before placing his now 2 free hands in a familiar seal he shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," with that 3 Naruto's appeared, one beneath him which he used to jump up further.

The two that appeared next to him each grabbed one arm before they threw him forward. "Rasengan!" Naruto shouted slamming the ball of spinning chakra where the brown haired girl stood. The girl seeing the attack coming jumped backward along with the blond haired girl.

"Damn they're pretty good," Naruto muttered to himself only to perk up when he felt another chakra source coming.

"Hold it right there!" Naruto suddenly heard a girl's voice. Standing across from the girls was another girl in a blue Chinese outfit.

"Oh great more company," Naruto could hear the sarcasm drop from Reiji's mouth as he saw the other girl come in.

"Hey you people what are you doing here? You do know this is designated as an Isolation City! Get out of here now!"

"That's my line! Who are they? And who the heck are you!?"

"My name's Chunli, ICPO investigator for Shadowloo,"

"Shadowloo? Did you say Shadowloo!"

"Sighted obstacles to be eliminated Juli,"

"Agreed eliminate targets Juni," the brown haired girl say, clearly both weren't the sociable type.

"Hate to break it to you but we should concentrate on the battle happening right now," Naruto said twirling a kunai in one of his fingers.

"Agreed," Reiji said before musing, "Why would the late Shadowloo target us?"

"The target's are clearly malicious. I believe an attack is warranted," KOS-MOS suddenly intervened pointing out the obvious.

"Pretty firm for not knowing where you are…" Xiaomu said in her usual foxy manner.

Chunli looked around at the area to notice the Gnosis "That sure fits the profile for Isolation City, and I will stop it." Chunli murmured to herself before getting in her own fighting stance. With that she rushed forward to Juni and Juli's position.

"Not this time, I'm not letting anyone steal my prey," Naruto said as he too rushed forward to reach the two girls before Chunli could. "Take this," Naruto said slamming his fist into the ground making some rubble fly into the air.

"Target lost," Juli said only to suddenly feel herself kicked into the air.

"Heh, I'll finish this," Naruto said jumping up to meet Juli only to turn around suddenly and put up his guard to block a kick from Juni.

"Eliminate the unnecessary people," Juni said as she delivered another kick after another forcing Naruto to keep his guard up.

'Shit I can't keep on letting this girl hit me while I'm in mid air,'

Turning around he also saw Juli recovering from his kick and coming down to meet him. 'Maybe I was a bit too cocky,' Naruto thought waiting for the incoming blow only to feel the air that blew past him when Juli suddenly crashed down. Looking behind him he saw the ICPO officer mid air above him with her legs in a way that suggested she made the kick.

Taking the time that Juni was momentarily distracted Naruto landed on the ground himself and charged up a rasengan, "This time I won't miss!" Naruto shouted as he rushed forward, closing the small distance between them before slamming the ball of chakra into her stomach. The effect was instantaneous, Juni was launched back spinning into one of the nearby buildings causing a small but fairly large crater to form.

"Damage level critical, activating evasion maneuvers," Juni said slowly standing up. Even though she was damage she managed to run away with a brisk pace.

"Confirmed," Juli said as she too ran away from the site, following Juni.

"Wait right there!" Chunli suddenly said as she realized the girls were getting away. "Shit, I can't let them get away," before anyone could stop her she too exited the site after the two.

"Aw she left… and I didn't even get to thank her," Naruto said before turning around to see what happened to the rest of the enemies. To his disappointment he saw Reiji and Xiaomu had already approached the last Gnosis, faster than KOS-MOS could have reached it.

'Those are pretty interesting weapons,' Naruto thought as he saw Reiji use two different katana's, one which emitted flames on each attack while the other seemed to have an electric current running through it. Xiaomu, on the other hand used her, used a shakujo staff which seemed to hold a sword in it. He also could see that the sword had some kind of water or ice attribute mixed into it.

Walking over to the middle of the cross section where everyone was Naruto could hear Reiji say, "Looks like that does it."

"Yeah, and _this_ time that weird feeling's gone," his partner Xiaomu responded as her fox ears flattened more out onto her head.

KOS-MOS seemed to have a far off look in her eyes before she responded, "One kilometer radius surveillance complete. No trace of Gnosis or life forms."

"If that's true, that's pretty felicitous..." Reiji folded his arms looking around at the new comers, specifically Naruto.

Before Naruto could say anything for himself Momo asked, "Fel...icitous?"

"Accessing database…" KOS-MOS replied "Something 'extremely good'. 'Something satisfying.' Apparently archaic."

"That's an unusual way to give out a definition… quite smart if you ask me," Naruto mumbled causing Shion, Momo, and KOS-MOS to realize he was part of the group.

"Um… who are you?" Shion asked, restraining the urge to touch the ears on Naruto's head.

"Me? I'm the one and only number one surprising Ninja of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said proudly with his arms folded across his chest.

"You a ninja? I thought ninja's were supposed to be hidden and were not supposed to stand out," Xiaomu pointed at his clothes, "I don't think orange is a good color for hiding,"

"Well I don't think someone as old as you should put on a young appearance," Naruto retorted back only to duck quickly from a sword slash.

"I'm not old!" Xiaomu shouted as she started to perform slashes with one target in mind.

Dodging each slash Naruto couldn't help but smirk before saying, "You know… my grandma figure might not be older than you… but she does keep a bustier form on,"

"OH SO NOW YOU'RE INSULTING MY BOOBS? I'LL KILL YOU!"

"*sigh* things are getting a bit out of hand," Reiji murmured only to correct himself when a part of the pavement exploded upward. "Other than that I've been wondering what that girls been babbling about all this time," Reiji said pointing towards KOS-MOS.

Naruto landed beside Reiji, "If you're talking about how she doesn't seem to have any feelings of being a human than you got me there," Naruto replied only to disappear in a puff of smoke when Xiaomu's staff connected with his head.

"That'll show him," Xiaomu said straightening herself up before leaning against Reiji, "But about that girl I think she's mechanical… after all she could here the Shadowloo girls talking from that distance,"

"Mechanical? As in a robot?" Reiji asked a bit stunned at the revelation.

At that moment Naruto decided to show himself by appearing next to KOS-MOS in a cloud of smoke. "She does look human… though I don't feel any chakra or anything from her body," Naruto said as he poked KOS-MOS's arm. "Feels human too," Naruto said as he continued poking causing sweat drops to form on the humans.

"Um..." Shion began trying to break up the awkward situation Naruto continued to create.

"I've got a ton of things to ask you, but that expression of yours looks like you've got no clue what's going on either," Reiji replied for Shion before turning to Naruto, "I think you should stop that… she looks like she's getting annoyed,"

"Huh? But she's a robot, so they shouldn't get annoyed… right?"

"You've been reading too much sci-fi books Naruto,"

"Maybe…" Naruto replied tucking an orange book deeper into his weapons pouch. "Though I guess I should say this, I'm not from this world either so you girls aren't alone in this boat,"

"So do you know where we are? If so… what should we do?" Momo asked putting on her timid look.

"Don't worry missy we won't hurt ya," Reiji said causing Naruto to snort, "Let me correct that, I won't hurt you… but I'm not sure about my partner here," Reiji said causing Xiaomu to yell at him.

After a few minutes of non stop yelling Xiaomu became a bit serious, "What we we gotta do is figure out where to go next"

"Couldn't have said it any better… and you people are?"

"Uzuki, Uzuki Shion," Shion replied pointing to herself, "This little one is a Type 100 Realian. Her name's Momo," Shion said pointing over to the small pink haired girl, "And this is KOS-MOS, an android as you already speculated,"

"Now that you know us why don't you introduce yourselves," Naruto suddenly said appearing suddenly behind the two agents.

'When did he get behind us?' Reiji thought before pushing the thought away, "My name's Arisu Reiji. And this pipsqueak's Xiaomu. A certain organization sent us,"

"A certain... organization? As in this… 'Shinra'?"

"I'd love to stand and chat, but why don't we sneak into that coffee shop or the arcade first?" Xiaomu asked, getting a bit antsy due to staying in the same spot for a long time.

"*sigh*Why don't we not." Reiji said putting his head into his hands. "Besides, this whole area's been sealed off. We can't hang around here forever," Reiji said looking over everyone, "I guess our only option is taking everyone to HQ,"

"And then we start squeezing for info! Nyahaha," Xiaomu shouted as she grinned in a evil manner while looking towards Naruto. "Especially from the suspicious looking ones,"

"Huh? Who you talking about?" Naruto asked looking around to see if there was anyone else around.

"I mean you, you idiot," Xiaomu shouted only for Naruto to grin.

"The only suspicious person I see here is you," Naruto replied dodging another strike from Xiaomu.

"Anyway… whaddya think, Reiji? Looks to me like we're mixed up in something big,"

"Yeah. First They run riot, then "Shadowloo" shows up, now some new enemy... PLUS an android and its owner,"

"Not to mention someone from the International Police Organization or wherever along with a ninja wannabe,"

"..."

'I guess this means the Quakes are getting bigger.' Reiji thought getting a far off look in his eyes, 'Just like ten years ago, huh?'

Sudenly though Naruto's voice broke his thoughts, "Oh yeah… this thing probably has to do why I came here," Naruto said pulling out the small black box only to stare at a bit longer. "I don't remember that being there," Naruto mumbled softly to himself only for KOS-MOS to hear him.

"Are you talking about that black crystal?" KOS-MOS asked looking at the target while scanning it. "It appears to be made up of some kind of energy, though the handle seems to be a model from our time. Call it a energy saber or katana, not used too much but it can be deadly in the right hands. It's a precursor to the cypher blades that the Striders use,"

"Striders? Cypher?"

"You don't need to worry about that, they're a type of people from our world, assassins you can say," Shion intervened stopping KOS-MOS. "Though I'm quite surprised to see a proto-type of their weapons, after all cypher weapons are incredibly hard to come by," Shion said moving closer to Naruto while fixing her glasses. "Can I?" Shion asked holding out her hand.

"Sure… just don't damage it, I was originally on a mission to deliver this to someplace, but I don't think I can accomplish that now," Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Though I guess I needed a break,"

'Oh yeah I still have that gun thing too,' Naruto thought as he pulled out the gun from his scroll shocking Shion, Momo, and puzzling KOS-MOS. "Yeah I also have this thing, a gun I think is what you people call it," putting his finger in the trigger he started to spin the gun around before tossing it up than catching it. "Though when I pull this thing it doesn't seem to shoot like Reiji's does," Naruto said pointing it at Reiji before pulling the trigger. "See," Naruto replied to the shocked Reiji.

"Neh Naruto-san how did you pull that gun out of that scroll?" Shion asked her eyes sparkling a bit.

'gah, too close,' Naruto pulled back a bit before holding the scroll in front of him, "I used seals and chakra to make a storage space inside of the scroll, it's basic for a seal master like me," Naruto grinned before tossing the scroll up before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Can anyone learn something like that?" Shion asked closing in on Naruto. "Because it would really be useful,"

"Shion-san you're starting to look scary," Momo said backing a bit from Shion.

"Well… I'm not sure, seeing as how you have a stranger energy pathway than me… it seems as if your chakra is almost non-existent… though you don't seem to have a need for it as you have those fancy weapons of yours,"

"So… that was just a fancy way of saying no?"

"I never did say no… just I don't think it's possible at the moment,"

"Shame… KOS-MOS did you finish the scan on the weapon?" Shion asked turning back to KOS-MOS who apparently had the weapon.

"Hai, it does not seem to use a Cypher energy pack like the Striders… I'm not even sure if this weapon can be used… there are no places where energy can be put into it. It also does not seem to have a blade so I'm not sure how this will be used," KOS-MOS said before handing it back to Naruto.

Naruto took it back before giving it a good look. 'Well they don't know anything about chakra,' Naruto thought before putting a small bit into it. Feeling the result he wanted he smirked before putting it into his weapons pouch. "Well than we should get going to this Shinra so we get more answers,"

"Yes, that would be for the best," Reiji said stepping in front of the group. "Hopefully nothing will go bad from here on out,"

"Reiji..." Xiaomu said sighing while shaking her head, "Whenever people say something like that it's only asking for more trouble,"

"Couldn't agree more myself,"

"Great… now I have another annoying fox next to me,"

"DON'T CALL FOXES ANNOYING!!!" Naruto and Xiaomu shouted at the same time causing Reiji to just shake his head and sigh.

A/N: I've always wanted to do this cross over ever since the game came out. Sadly it was never released in English… however there is a way to play it in English which I found out only recently. Although I haven't beaten Namco x Capcom yet I find it fun and interesting which is why I'm writing this fic. So I hope you enjoy and not flame me for writing another story, because this is one story that will help me crush my writers block…. If my other ideas for a story and me getting FF11 doesn't hinder me XD

NOW REVIEW!!! I KNOW U WANT TO!!!

p.s I think this is the first Namco x Capcom Cross over with Naruto, no make that a Namco X capcom story in general XD.


End file.
